


At Least We Have This

by bmo, voidofbreath (bmo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pony Play, Sadstuck, Unstable relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/bmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmo/pseuds/voidofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 1 fill for certainlyAmbiguous</p><p>Rufioh & Horuss</p><p>Remember the moment Rufioh realized he wasn't actually interested in Horuss romantically?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least We Have This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



Horrus's hive, hoofbeast art surrounding them, crop in hand, strong boyfriend on all fours trotting around all buckled up with tack. 6023th time this same exact date happened, not that Rufioh was counting, at least, not until recently. He gave up after 30.   
They barely ever went to his own hive. Horuss felt it was too cramped, too warm, and too childishly decorated for him. Anime was not childish. Rufioh gave up explaining that long ago. Whenever he spoke about his interests, Horuss would interrupt him eventually to drabble on and on about his hobbies. At one point, Rufioh tried to get Horuss into troll anime and East Beforan culture, but the highblood claimed he didn't want to copy Rufioh. He'd done so much to forge his own personality with his many intricate interests, it would be unbecoming of him to mimic his matesprit. That was complete bull. Horuss equated the entire culture with peasantry, complained about the language of the shows, everything. It was a lost cause, and eventually Rufioh just dropped it. 

That was fine though, they didn't have to watch his shows if Horuss didn't want to. If that was it, Rufioh could deal. But the dates, always ending something like this one. At first all the horse stuff was kind of charming, but when Horuss made him that replacement body, it started getting out of hand. That's when Horuss started claiming he was a hoofbeast, and Rufioh was literally trapped in that body. He couldn't do anything without Rufioh's help. He couldn't even get into his own hive anymore. So they lived together for a while, until Rufioh finally died. 

When Horuss revived him, he was too happy about having his old body back to remember the misery he was in with the horse body. He couldn't thank Horuss enough for bringing him back. That was the moment their romance was rekindled, even if it had gone stale over the past few sweeps. 

But now, it was thousands of sweeps later. Each day it was the same thing, nothing changed, nothing ever got better. The only change now was Horuss's constant grinning. Rufioh wasn't about to tell him not to do it, if it made him happy, who was he to stop him? He couldn't be responsible for Horuss's unhappiness. But maybe he could let him off easy, or perhaps just get it done with quick like ripping off a bandage. 

"Horuss... I think we should..." Oh man, he couldn't do it. After all these sweeps, they were still together for at least one reason. Rufioh couldn't dump him. Not now. Later. Later, when Horuss wasn't looking up at him with eyes full of tears. Those were the tears Rufioh loved, the ones that pooled up when Horuss was choking on his bulge.


End file.
